Memories of Our Own
by MoomooLv6
Summary: This is my first story but its and overview so its, well the plot. It is yet to be filled with details and the band life of Jake. Basically this boy who has been in highschool falls in love with a girl and and she loses wher memory. His yet to recover it.


Over View of the Story

-This is like a basic summary and story line that will take place in the story I will make the fillers and more detail in ten chapters, lol. Anyways I hope its not as crappy as I think it is and I hope someone actually reads this random story based on nothin. Enjoy-

As I sat in the lunch area miserably alone, I looked back on the memories that have all been forgotten by her. Everything she could not remember I could. Yet the satisfaction to know that those memories were real makes me feel lightheaded. It makes me feel so much more confident. Yet, here I am alone with not even the least bit of courage to talk to her once more. Vanessa the angel I have fallen for, had lost her memories in the third year of high school due to my carelessness. My entire fault because I was never good enough to hold on to her the girl of my dreams.

All of this began my year of 11th grade when I first met her being placed in all my classes. She was beautiful I remember her as she walked in with her long dark chocolate brown hair her tanned skin so lovely so smooth I just wanted to caress it. Then with just a simple glance at her entrancing soft brown eyes, I would be lost in thought of her stunning face. All this I noticed while she entered our first class in the math and science building for our math analysis class. She sat down near a red head I had met in the tenth grade named Monica. To think I never noticed this angelic looking girl never knowing she was associated to Monica in someway. Therefore, I simply waited until the teacher Mr. Gomez took role while I diligently waited until they called on her to discover her name. Of course, I knew Monica when they called her it was not a "here" or "present" but a loud hic up, she's probably nervous I thought to myself though I never knew the real reason for them. I felt my heart skip a beat when the girl finally responded to her name, Vanessa Campos. And, even though it was a common name, I still felt as if it were distinct, different. The period was over soon and I as I went by the whole school day I soon discovered we had every class together. Eventually I also found out that Monica was her best friend since their first year or so I heard from annoying girls that gossip non-stop.

That is how our friendship began when Monica introduced Vanessa and me on the second week of school. Though it was only because I would constantly bring up her friend until Monica got the point and presented her to me. It was nerve wrecking when I finally got the chance to have her actually speak to me.

She was so calm and peaceful looking while my heart began beating faster and faster, where as my hands became clammy and sweaty at the same time. Leaving me to worry that she would want to shake my hand and not like it. Vanessa spoke first speaking her name out of her smooth lips then asking mine though I was sure she knew because of roll call. So I answered back, to my surprise and terror she held out her hand and uttered the words I was dreading "Nice to meet you." This meant I had to shake her hand, which I completely failed to do without embarrassment so instead I took her into the grasp of my arms hugged her, while I saw Monica's eyes grow to the size of plates at the side of my eyes. I felt this shocking to her because at first I felt her stiff when our bodies pressed together fast and spontaneous then slowly I began to feel her arms wrap around me welcomingly. We soon separated when we realized what we had done and I felt a deep blush come to my light skin and knew she would immediately notice. I felt it was my imagination but I thought I saw her blush. That had made my day, the next few weeks I began to talk to her and came to feel comfortable around her just like to spirits meant to be. I loved when she called me by my name Jake it felt so welcoming and friendly. Monica endorsed the friendship and would occasionally leave us alone which would never be filled with an awkward silence, as I had before with my other friends.

She was so interesting she intrigued me completely and utterly made me want to know everything about her. Yet I never wanted to think I had begun to feel more than I would for a friend believing someone as great as her would like me. I was scared that she wouldn't I was shy and afraid of the consequences it would bring if the feeling was not mutual so I fooled myself to believe I only wanted her as a friend. One day I decided to revile me artistic abilities to her, which I did not confine with everyone. She was extremely exited and wanted me to share my art with the world though I told her I was not ready and I simply wanted to share these treasures with her.

At lunch I had made a portrait of her alone in class were a teacher gave me permission to stay in for the lunch. The portrait of her to my eyes did not serve her justice yet she believed I made her look beautiful. I responded that she already was and would never need to worry because in my eyes she was the most beautiful girl I had and would ever meet in my entire life. The next day she told me she hung her portrait and thanked me gently moving my dark hair to the side to kiss my cheek gently and then separated only to lock her deep brown eyes to my lighter eyes. The entrancement broke when Karen popped out of nowhere and demanded Vanessa come with her to see the commotion going on in the cafeteria. She apologized and left quickly leaving me to simply touch my cheek where she had softly kissed me.

As time progressed, she invited me to a party yet I refused and this is how I felt it was my fault because I should have been there with her in the car accident on the way there. If only I knew things would end up like this so horrible and misunderstanding. I would have prevented this and I feel so guilty. The car accident was on the way to a huge party she was driving to when it began raining and her car lost control making her bang her head. It was then when I found out from her parents and the doctor that she had temporarily lost her recent memories. It was horrifyingly shocking meaning she forgot me and the precious moment we had spent together. She returned to school recently and now I am here trying to gather enough courage to speak to her once more. I quickly stood up, ran to find her speaking to her friend finding her to have no injuries, and became thankful she was safe. Then I asked her to speak in private as she stared at me strangely luckily Monica informed her she knew she and me came without a hesitation. I was alone with her in an area surrounded by trees. Then I spoke the words I thought I had never had the courage to say, "I think I love you but what am I so afraid of" and without a thought in my mind I had pressed my lips against hers not giving her even a second to think. She embraced me around my neck and began to kiss me welcomingly as she always had very warmly. I closed my eyes and enjoyed our first kiss as I felt a teardrop fall on my cheek. When we separated, she whispered my name "Jake." To my surprised, she loved me and her memory had been on its way to recover.


End file.
